Escanor/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Escanor poster.png|Escanor's Wanted Poster Escanor full appearance.png|Escanor 12 years ago (Night) Escanor (Prideful).png|Escanor 12 years ago (Day) Escanor appearance during the day.png|Escanor's face from 12 years ago Escanor 10 years ago armor.png|Escanor's armor from 10 years ago Escanor's Lion symbol.png|Escanor's Lion symbol Escanor_The_One_Form.png|Escanor The One Form |-| Plot= '}} The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Escanor and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, 10 years ago ---- '}} Escanor slashing Galan.png|Escanor slashing Galan Escanor preparing his attacking on Galan.png|Escanor preparing to obliterate Galand Escanor defeating Melascula.png|Escanor defeating Melascula ---- '}} Gloxinia pierces Escanor.png|Gloxinia pierces Escanor Escanor revived by Gloxinia's Drop of Life.png|Escanor healed by Gloxinia Escanor trembling being pit against Gowther.png|Escanor trembling being pit against Gowther Escanor begging Gloxinia and Drole to change the tournament rules.png|Escanor begging Gloxinia and Drole to change the tournament rules Gowther using Nightmare Teller on Escanor.png|Gowther using Nightmare Teller on Escanor Escanor taking Gowther's glasses.png|Escanor taking Gowther's glasses Gowther and Jericho vs Escanor and Hawk.png|Escanor preparing to attack ---- '}} Escanor and Estarossa about to fight.png|Escanor and Estarossa about to fight Estarossa using Black Out on Escanor Sun.png Estarossa using Full Counter against Escanor.png Estarossa Full Counter Escanor attack.png Noon Escanor blasting Estarossa.png Escanor using Pride Flare.png Escanor using Cruel Sun on Estarossa.png Escanor sent Estarossa flying.png |-| Special Chapters= '}} Escanor repelling Izraf's Impurity.png|Escanor repelling Izraf's Impurity Escanor slashing Izraf.png|Escanor slashing Izraf Escanor growing in power with Sunshine.png Izraf turned to ash.png|Escanor Kills Izraf Merlina and Gowther knock out Escanor.png|Merlin and Gowther work together to render Escanor unconscious |-| Covers= Volume 20.png|Escanor on the cover of Volume 20 Volume 21.png|Escanor on the cover of Volume 21 Volume 27.png|Escanor on the cover of Volume 27 Volume 29.png|Escanor on the cover of Volume 29 Volume 31.png|Escanor on the cover of Volume 31 Volume 35.png|Escanor on the cover of Volume 35 ---- Issue17 11.png|Shounen Magazine 11-2017 Issue17 17.png|Shounen Magazine 17-2017 ---- Chapter103.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 103 Chapter148.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 148 Chapter149.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 149 Chapter150.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 150 Chapter153.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 153 Chapter161.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 161 Chapter162.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 162 Chapter169.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 169 Chapter170.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 170 Chapter171.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 171 Chapter176.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 176 Extra 10.png|Escanor on the cover of Extra Chapter 10 Chapter185.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 185 Chapter195.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 195 Chapter200.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter218.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 218 Chapter221.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 221 Chapter231.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 231 Chapter232.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 232 Chapter233.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 233 Chapter242.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 242 Chapter248.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 248 Chapter249.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter251.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 251 Chapter253.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 253 Chapter285.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 285 Chapter286.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 286 Chapter288.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 288 Chapter289.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 289 Chapter296.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 296 Chapter297.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 297 Chapter300.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 300 Chapter303.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 303 Chapter304.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 304 Anime Character Profile= Escanor in armor 10 years ago.png|Escanor in armor 10 years ago (at right) Escanor in his armor and axe from 10 years ago.png|Escanor with his axe from 10 years ago. Escanor3.png |-| Plot= '}} Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago Seven Deadly Sins finding Zaratras dead.png|Seven Deadly Sins finding Zaratras dead it:Escanor/Galleria Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries